yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier
Xavier is a sub villain in the first series, second series, and the Demise Realm OVA. He leads an Oreichalkos group to fight about Ryouta and friends during the first series. He voices commands to the siren in the Thanksgiving OVA but doesn't take action then. He worked with Jahrvis during Season 2 Arc 2 and he worked by himself during the Demise Realm OVA. He seems to hold a grudge against Ryouta Ishida for actions taken in the past. Xavier's skill when it comes to both card games and fighting are phenomenal. Xavier has only lost duels to two people, Ryouta and Scott Carson (even though he was under the control of Malicious Revenge in that duel). He is very good at melee combat and weapon fighting. He also has magical abilities, which are very strong. He seems quite evil at first, but he later becomes very nice. He represents the character of one of AthrunZala00's childhood friends/rivals and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Xavier's appearance resembles the design of Gundam Seed character, Yzak Joule, in the second series. His hair color is white, and it is also the same length. His eyes are red, instead of blue. He is usually seen wearing a black suit and red dress shirt underneath, unlike the regular ZAFT uniform Yzak wears. As for the first series, his hair and eyes are white as well as his Oreichalkos cloak. Xavier has two Desert Eagle pistols hidden beneath his suit jacket. He also has a katana that he uses to fight close range battles. It also seems that he has black magic abilities as well. More of Xavier's powers will be released later. Xavier's Past Xavier's past is not exactly a great one. Xavier stated that he and Ryouta were born into the same clan of vampires and group up together as friends. However, the two started to have disagreements with each other and begin to engage in random battles, with Xavier being defeated every time. However, these fights would become deadly, such as one fight when Ryouta tried to burn Xavier alive. These were the ideas Xavier was spreading when he was under the control of Malicious Revenge. Those may have been fake memories planted into his head, meaning his past may still be unknown. In the final episode of the second series, Malicious Revenge reveals that Xavier's last is name is Flontaine, and that he is Ryouta's actual brother. Xavier's Death in the Second Series In the final episode of the second series, the dead members of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! decide to watch D-Grayman Abridged instead of the final fight against Malicious Revenge. However, it is revealed that Xavier's head is sliced off by Malicious Revenge during the fight, causing him to turn into dust and die. Relationships As of right now, Xavier only has a relationship with one person, and that person is Ryouta Ishida. The two had a very bad past with each other from what Xavier said while under the control of Malicious Revenge. However, the relationship seems to be changing into a friendship, thanks to Scott Carson setting Xavier's mind free. Xavier's Decks Xavier has used four decks so far in the series. The first deck he used was Altera's Death Demon deck. This deck consists of many illegal cards that allows an opponent to literally kill their opponent or place them into a coma. His second deck was a Devil Servant deck. This deck was Xavier's actual illegal deck he used during Season 2 Arc 2. This deck also consisted of many illegal cards that allows an opponent to literally kill their opponent or place them in a coma as well. His third deck was Scott's Demon deck, when he stole it from Scott. This deck is based on many Demon cards that allow the opponent to quickly summon Synchro Monsters, including the main monster, Shadowed Gem Dragon. His final deck is a Burn Deck. This deck was used by Xavier when he was controlled by Malicious Revenge. This deck allows the player to waste an opponent's life points through effect damage instead of battle damage. This is now the deck he uses as an ally.